


Motorcycles are Great, But My Step-Dad is Better

by Lovely_Lani



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, barnaby being a jealous stepdad, belle the cool older aunt character, like the sister fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lani/pseuds/Lovely_Lani
Summary: Evelyn Brooks just got back together with her brother, Barnaby. Both stars of their own shows, both Hero TV and that of the public light, maybe she's ever-so jealous that he and his partner are getting married, leaving them on magazine covers and everywhere else. So maybe, she's taking it out on him through her new brother-in-law's daughter, Kaede.However well that works out.





	Motorcycles are Great, But My Step-Dad is Better

Evelyn loved her brother. Well, as soon as she found him running around as a superhero in Sternbild.

And now she's living in his home, with her new brother in-law and her niece.

And they're getting so much attention now.

And they're so busy with wedding preparations.

And interviews.

And late-night date nights.

So much that Evelyn is left to watch Kaede a few too many times without much of a wink from her brother of his husband.

And as any good attention-starved orphan would do, she had to earn someone's affection. And that person might as well take the form of an eleven year old girl who's obsessed with figure skating and excited to finally start living with both of her heroes.

As chaos insues in the Kaburagi-Brooks home, it takes a while for Evelyn to realize there's more to life that just pretty dresses, interviews and motorcycles. There's pets, fried rice, adopted children, and just that. Love.

Love was what brought the four of them together.

Jealously won't pull them apart yet.

 

* * *

 

NAME : Evelyn Brooks

AGE : 24

GENDER : Female

HEIGHT : 5"9

EYES : Green

HAIR : Blonde

NICKNAMES :

The Cool Aunt (Kaede)

Little Bunny (Kotetsu)

Evie (Barnaby and Kotetsu)

NEXT POWER : Super Strength

SPONSORS : Apollon Media

RELATIVES :

Kotetsu Kaburagi : Brother-In-Law

Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks-Kaburagi : Brother

Kaede Kaburagi : Niece


End file.
